clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Musketeer
Summary *The Musketeer is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *She is a single-target, medium-ranged troop with both moderate hitpoints and damage. *A Musketeer card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. *She has purple combed hair, a musket, and a metal helmet with a tiny crater on it. Strategy *The Musketeer can be used to back up higher hitpoint troops such as Giants. In fact, this is a deadly push as overlooking it can cause the player a three-crown loss. Note that this can easily be countered with a Skeleton Army or another swarm card. *As the Musketeer can target both air and ground troops, she is a powerful substitute to Archers, albeit at the price of a higher Elixir cost. *Her long range allows the Musketeer to help attack from a distance without engaging the defending troops. The Musketeer's long range (6 tiles) is effective against Crown Towers, as the King's Tower will be unable to target her if she is attacking an Arena Tower. *The Musketeer is an effective counter to the Cannon. Due to her long range, she can outrange the Cannon and destroy it unharmed. However, despite a Tesla having the same range as the Cannon, the Tesla's property of moving underground forces the Musketeer to walk into range before destroying the Tesla. *The Musketeer is a good counter to the Baby Dragon, as she can destroy it on her own. *Due to being a single target card, cheap cards like Guards or Minions can take her out quickly if she is unaccompanied. Mini-tanks and high-damage troops like the Knight or Mini P.E.K.K.A. also work well against her. *Musketeers are extremely effective against Balloons, as their slow movement speed enables her to land enough shots to destroy them before they reach a Crown Tower, assuming she is deployed before the Balloon crosses the bridge. *A very powerful combo is the Hog Rider, the Musketeer, and the Valkyrie. The Musketeer is for protecting the Valkyrie and Hog Rider from air troops. The Valkyrie is for protecting the Musketeer and Hog Rider from swarm troops (i.e. Skeleton Army, Spear Goblins) and the Hog Rider is used to tank for the Musketeer and Valkyrie. This strategy is commonly called the Trifecta for its combination of three troops. *Never ignore a Musketeer that is locked onto a tower. Doing so will cause the player to significant damage, numbering in the hundreds, depending on how much health the Musketeer has left. *If the player needs to pressure the other lane with the Musketeer, but also needs to defend the Tower on the other side you can place her on the middle lane furthest from the side you need to defend. *Pairing her with the Ice Spirit can take down a Mini P.E.K.K.A. + Fire Spirits combo. The Ice Spirit takes out the Fire Spirits and freezes the Mini P.E.K.K.A while the Musketeer finishes off the Mini P.E.K.K.A. History *The Musketeer card was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update decreased the Musketeer's damage by 25% and her Elixir cost to 4 (from 5). *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update increased the Musketeer's damage by 11%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Musketeer's range to 6 (from 6.5) but her effective range is unchanged. Trivia *The Musketeer's face is very similar to the Archer's face, and her purple hair is also similar to the level six Archers in Clash of Clans. *If you look very closely at the Musketeer, every time she attacks, her helmet actually pops out of her head for a fraction of a second then lands down on her head. *If you mirror a Musketeer, you used as much Elixir as if you had used the Three Musketeers, but it will only give 2 Musketeers. *"Boomstick" may be a reference to the movie Army of Darkness. *The Musketeer wears a red cape in her card picture. However, this feature does not appear in the game. *The Musketeer has the same hitpoints as a Wizard of equal level. It also has the same damage as a Baby Dragon of equal level. *A Fireball can kill the Musketeer in 1 hit if the Musketeer is 1 level lower than the Fireball. A Mini P.E.K.K.A. can also do this if it is 1 level higher than the Musketeer, as one hit deals the same damage as a 1 equal-leveled Fireball. de:Musketierin es:Mosquetera fr:Mousquetaire it:Moschettiere ja:マスケット銃士 ko:머스킷병 ru:Мушкетёр Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Training Camp Cards Category:4-Elixir Cards